Last Kiss
by what.it.takes
Summary: songfic based on Taylor Swift's song 'Last Kiss' moments in Lily and James' lives.


**A/N: Songifc on Taylor Swift's song "Last Kiss" I don't own the characters, or lyrics in _italics. _Um, also, sorry if it's a bit confusing, but it jumps around to different times in James and Lily's lives. I only wrote the chorus and It's paragraph once, and it's bold. After that I just wrote Chorus in _italics_.**

_I still remember the look on your face_

_lit through the darkness at 1:58_

_the words that you whispered for just us to know_

_you told me you loved me _

_so why did you go away, away_

He had been right there. It had been a normal Halloween night. Harry was still awake after having a long afternoon nap, and it was close to midnight. James had been entertaining our son by producing multicolored bubble with his wand. Harry had been fascinated, laughing and screeching, trying to pop the bubbles. We had finally been settling down for the night. Then Voldemort came through that door. He said he loved us, to go upstairs and escape. That flash of green from downstairs, I could see it from Harry's room. He's gone. But he couldn't be, he promised he wouldn't die, said he loved me and would be with me forever. And Harry, who would never see his father alive again. You promised, James. Why did you go?

_I do recall now  
The smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement  
I ran off the plane  
That July 9th  
The beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt  
I can still feel your arms _

The summer before seventh year, we were finally friends. I had been gone in Peru with my family. I sprinted right off that plane, right into your arms. I'm not sure if I realized I loved you, yet. I just remember how your heart beat reassured me, how it made sure you were still safe, even through the increasing danger in the wizarding world. Your arms wrapped around me, and I remember wondering if that meant you had been worried, too. If you had felt that constant gnawing on your heart and mind of the constantly present danger.

_**(Chorus)But now I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is that  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips **_

**Your shirt and an old pair of your boxers had become my regular pajamas. The long kiss we had shared right before Voldemort came through that door, was our last. My scream of your name, the last time your name would come from my lips. I had never thought we would have come this far, married and with a baby boy. I never thought we would have such a tragic story, a terrible end. **

_I do remember  
The swing in your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then  
You pull me in  
I'm not much for dancing  
But for you I did _

You won the Quidditch cup. So proud, Captain James Potter. You're being the perfect host, Sirius by your side helping retell every second of the game. You're acting out all your swoops, dives and shots. Sirius is grinning and saying something to Remus. I'm sure it's a prank being planned. I roll my eyes, you have changed, but Marauders will be marauders. You catch my eye from across the room, and are pulling me to the dance floor.

"James!" I protest. You know I can't dance. You simply grin at me and plant a kiss on my forehead. I sigh and sway in your arms. Because for you, I'll dance. Forget all the dangers and worries just for one night. For tonight, I'll be yours. Dance and just be there.

_Because I love your handshake_

_meeting my father_

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

_how you'd kiss me when I was in the middle _

_of saying something_

_there's not a day I don't miss those_

_rude interruptions_

You acted so mature, kind and I knew you were scared. For Godric's sake, you were being quiet for once! I slipped my hand in yours at the dinner table, and you relaxed slightly. Walking down Diagon Alley, I noticed you put your hands in your back pockets when you get nervous. The blushing helped me notice it, too. When we first _finally_ got together, you took every opportunity to kiss me, pamper me and be the perfect boyfriend. As time went on, the interrupting of my studies slowly stopped, but I secretly missed it.

_**(Chorus)**_

_So I'll watch your life in pictures _

_like I used to watch you sleep_

_and I feel you forget me _

_like I used to feel you breathe_

_and I'll keep up with our old friends_

_just to ask them how you are_

_hope it's nice where you are_

I came back for sixth year, to find you politely avoiding me, not being rude in it, but simply having no interest in me. It was a few weeks in when I found you asleep on the common room couch. You looked so peaceful, so innocent and happy. You didn't bug me anymore, it was if I was just another person he;d seen once or twice in the halls, passing by. I occasionally ask Remus how you are. He laughs and gets this knowing look in his eyes. I saw you with a girl today. I hope she treats you well. Hope you've found someone who deserves you. I hope you're happy.

_And I hope the sun shines_

_and it's a beautiful day_

_and reminds you _

_you wished you had stayed_

_you can plan for a change_

_in weather and time_

_but I never planned on _

_you changing your mind._

I hope that wherever you are, now that you're gone, is a beautiful day, like our wedding was. We went through so much. I hope you miss Harry and I. I know I'll be joining you soon, even though I don't want to in a way. We had our lives planned out, but somethings can't be planned for. We put our trust in the wrong person.

**(Chorus)**


End file.
